SpringCleaning, Photos and Pay Back
by LadyLombax
Summary: Tails invites Amy, Sonic and Cream over to help clean out his attic. What's happens when they find an old Photo? One Shot contains Crails Sonamy


**Hola**** peeps! I know I should be concentrating on my other stories but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. (Stupid plot bunny... 11pm at night...when I get my hands on it...) so I thought I'd type it out and just get it out there. Yes, this is a Tails/Cream one shot. What can I say? They just look so cute together! Sonic and Amy are dating in this story.  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything associated with him. They all belong to Sega ....... or Nintendo. One of the two. All I know is that they don't belong to me.**_

**Tails: 15  
Cream: 14  
Sonic: 19  
Amy: 18  
**

**  
**A 15-year-old two-tailed fox dragged the heavy box down from the attic and set it down next to several others. Tails had decided to do some spring-cleaning in his attic and was beginning to regret it. He was amazed at how much stuff he had managed to horde away over the years. He sat on one of boxes and promptly fell through the top, getting stuck in the process. Tails gritted his teeth in annoyance and tried to get out, resulting in the box and him falling over.

"Stuck?" asked a cocky voice. Tails looked up and saw Sonic, leaning against the wall and not even trying to keep the grin off his face. Tails groaned inwardly. He remembered he had asked Sonic, Amy and Cream to come around and help him out that day.

"Funny and yes, I am stuck so help me out." Said Tails as he glared at his 'brother'. Sonic grinned even wider.

"Why should I? Cream and Ames are on their way over and I'm sure they would just love to see the great Tails Prower stuck in a box." Said Sonic. Tails smiled evilly, scaring Sonic.

"'Cos if you don't, I'll tell Amy why you were late for your date a few days ago. You know the one where you were racing Shadow again." '_I love blackmail sometimes' _Thought Tails as Sonic's grin turned into a look of horror.

"Y...Y...You wouldn't!" said Sonic nervously.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" asked Tails smirking. Sonic growled in annoyance and helped Tails out of the box. "How'd you get in here any way?" asked Tails as he picked up a box.

"Spare Key." Said Sonic as he followed Tails' suit. They took the boxes into the main room and set them next to the sofas. "What the heck are in these anyway?" asked Sonic as he sat on the sofa.

"God knows. It's mainly stuff I just put away and forgot about. Like these, wow I still have these!" exclaimed Tails as he looked in the box he had been carrying. He pulled a pair of old red and white sneakers out and held them up. "These were the first shoes you ever gave me! Whoa that was a long time ago."

"Yeah, it was. Ah, Good times." The two boys sat on the sofa, thinking about previous adventures when the doorbell rang. Tails got up and answered it.

"Hi Tails!" greeted Amy and Cream. Amy had changed little, only growing taller and had stopped chasing Sonic a few months before he had asked her out. Amy still wore her red dress and boots. Cream, on the other hand, had matured but still kept her cheerful personality. She had taken to wearing an orange shirt that flared slightly at the bottom and light orange leggings, with her blue ascot and her ears tied back with a blue ribbon given to her by Tails. She had complained to Tails one day about her ears always getting in the way, he had grabbed a ribbon off his desk and gently tied her ears back. Cream had worn it everyday since.

"Hi guys, glad you could..." was all Tails could get out before being tackled to the ground by a blue missile.

"CHEESE! Stop it and apologise to Tails now!" scolded Cream. She walked over to Tails and offered her hand to help him up. Cheese released Tails and looked at him guiltily.

"It's okay, I missed you too." Said Tails, rubbing Cheese's head and took Cream's hand. A bolt of electricity ran up both teens' arms as they touched. The two had grown closer over the years and had fallen for each other. However, unknown to the other, they both had admitted to Amy/Sonic that they were crushing badly on the other teen. Amy and Sonic had tried to convince Tails and Cream to confess but they both had refused, fearing the other's reaction. Both Cream and Tails valued their friendship way to much to risk it.

Tails withdrew his hand reluctantly and turned away to hid his growing blush. Cream looked down to hide her's while Amy just looked on, smirking. "Is Sonic here yet?" asked Amy.

"Y...yeah. H...He's here." Stuttered Tails, trying to calm his blush. "Hey, Sonic! Amy and Cream are here!" Said Tails as he led the two girls into the room. Sonic looked over his shoulder and grinned at his girlfriend and the two red teens. Amy walked over and kissed him.

"What happen to them?" whispered Sonic quietly.

"Tell you later." Whispered Amy and looked at the boxes beside them. "How long have you had these?" she asked Tails. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well put it this way, I just found my very first pair of shoes that Sonic gave me when I was like, two or something. Sonic and I are going to grab some more boxes while you can start on these if you want."

"Sounds good." Said Cream, avoiding Tails' gaze and trying to calm her blush without much success.

A couple of hours later, Amy, Cream, Sonic and Tails were sorting through old things and reminiscing about old adventures when Sonic came across an old photo that made him roar with laughter. "Hey Tails, remember this." Said Sonic as he calmed down, handing the photo to the twin tailed fox and was sent back into laughter as Tails went nearly as red as Knuckles when he's mad.

The photo was of a ten-year-old Tails, blushing so bad that you would have thought he was a different person, kissing a sleeping nine-year-old Cream on the cheek. Amy looked over Tails' shoulder and burst out laughing herself. "Oh I remember that day, it was my thirteenth birthday!"

-'_Flashback'-_

"_Knuckles Truth or Dare?" asked a thirteen-year-old Amy to fifteen-year-old Knuckles. Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal and even Shadow had agreed to come to Amy's thirteenth birthday party and it was getting a little late. Cream had fallen asleep on the sofa_ _and Sonic had suggested a game. 'Truth or Dare' was agreed on and it was currently Amy's turn._

"_Dare." Said Knuckles bravely... or stupidly. _

_Amy thought for a second before she replied, "I dare you to use this pink hair spray on your hair and keep it on for the rest of the night." She held out a can of hot pink hair spray._

"_...... I hate you." Said Knuckles before grabbing the hair spray and walking into the bathroom. The sound of the can was heard and the door opened to reveal a Pink haired Knuckles whom glared at Sonic and Tails, "This never leaves this room." They both nodded while shaking with silent laughter. Rouge let out a loud giggle but was quickly hushed as Cream rolled over in her sleep. _

"_Keep it down, will ya! We don't want to wake Cream up." Said Amy. Rouge nodded. "Knuckles, your turn." Tails was still shaking with silent laughter and was holding his sides._

"_Okay Tails Truth or Dare." Asked Knuckles. Tails was still laughing so he absent-mindly picked dare. Knuckles caught sight of Sonic pointing to Cream and mouthing something behind Tails' back. Knuckles caught on. "I DARE you to kiss Cream!" Tails spluttered nervously._

"_W...w...what?!" asked Tails, blushing slightly and hoping he had heard wrong. _

"_You heard me. Go kiss Cream. You can either do it now when she's asleep or I wake her up and you do it then." Said Knuckles smugly. Tails sighed in defeat and glared at Knuckles._

"_You're evil." He said before making his way over to Cream. 'She looks so cute like this. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Oh well better get this over with." Tails was now obviously blushing badly, leaned over, and kissed Cream softly on the cheek. She snuggled in closer to the sofa and mumbled something so soft that only Tails was able to hear her._

"_Tails." His blush got even worse and he glared at the others who were all trying to hold in their laughter. Amy was holding her new camera and a photo in her hand. She gave it to Tails, who nearly fainted. She had managed to capture the exact moment he had kissed Cream. He glared at all of them._

"_You're all evil."_

_-'End Flashback'-_

"Hey, show me!" said Cream and before Tails could react, Cream had taken the photo from his hands and was now blushing slightly at the picture. Cheese was lying on Cream's head, rolling with laughter. Cream tilted her head causing Cheese to fall off. "Who took this photo?" she asked curiously, refusing to meet Tails' red face. '_Why do I always blush so much around him?' _Thought Cream.

"I did. Why?" said Amy, leaning against the sofa Tails was sitting on.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" demanded Cream slightly annoyed.

"You wouldn't have believed me and Tails stole the photo." Replied Amy and she looked down at her watch, "Hey Sonic, do you want to come with me to grab those pizza's we ordered? Tails and Cream can stay here and clean up." Sonic got the hint.

"Sure, be back in a few minutes." Said Sonic and before Tails or Cream could object, Amy and Sonic were gone.

Tails was feeling slightly stunned when heard a small cough from in front of him. He looked up and saw Cream looking annoyed. "Well, What's your excuse? Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought I was one of your closest friends Tails." Cream looked a little upset when she said this so Tails stood up and embraced Cream before he knew what he was doing.

"Of course, You're one of my closest friends. Next to Sonic, You're my best friend Cream!" Tails said into Cream's large ears as he rubbed her back. Cream wrapped her arms around Tails' neck. "Speaking of Sonic, I'm going to have to get some payback on him." Muttered Tails. Cream pulled away and looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you want pay back?"

Tails shrugged "Because it's fun." Cream giggled and Tails smiled.

'_She's so pretty she giggles like that.' _Thought Tails, getting lost in Cream's eyes.

'_He's so cute when he smiles like that.' _Thought Cream, getting lost Tails' eyes. Subconsciously, they edged closer until they could one another's breath on their face when they heard a small noise from the doorway.

"Oh don't mind me, I just wanted to say that we got the pizza." Said Sonic smugly. Tails threw him a look that plainly said 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-when-I-get-my-hands-on-you.' Sonic laughed once and zipped into the kitchen where Amy was dishing out the pizza. Tails turned to look at Cream.

"We should go grab something before Sonic eats it all." Said Tails.

"Yeah..." Said Cream sounding and looking a little disappointed. Tails looked at her sadly and released her from the embrace. He turned to leave when Cream leapt on his back from behind and kissed his cheek. Getting off his back and watching Tails flush bright red, Cream smirked at him.

"You're right, Payback is fun." She said before turning and running into the kitchen.

Tails just stood there numbly with a hand on the spot were Cream had kissed him. "Yeah, it is."

**Phew, long one shot. This was in my head for two days. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC so please constructive criticism only. No flames. **

**Now if you peeps don't mind, I have a plot bunny to kill. **

**R+R**


End file.
